Hero
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Pero fue con el tiempo, con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, con cada mirada, cada gesto, cuando Eric se dio cuenta de que para ser un héroe no hacía falta que te picara una araña o venir de otro planeta. Tampoco era necesario ser expuesto a rayos gamma o beta. Porque a Fujishima no le hizo falta utilizar sus súper poderes para salvarle."


**Disclaimer: **K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen...si así fuera, le daría mucha más prioridad a los personajes que apenas aparecen e incluso haría un anime solo de ellos...he dicho :D

**Advertencias: **Ortografía...posible Ooc...vosotros diréis :)

* * *

Desde bien pequeño a Eric siempre le gustaron los comics de superhéroes. Antes de dormir se leía uno y por la noche soñaba que él mismo era un héroe y rescataba a la chica en apuros que gritaba por ser salvada de los malos que la tenían presa. Entonces ella terminaba enamorada de él y trabajaban juntos para combatir el mal.

Era el típico sueño de mocoso enganchado a los videojuegos y a las historias de Marvel. Aquellas que te hacen querer ser un verdadero héroe con poderes, salvar a la humanidad y quedarte con la chica más guapa de la ciudad. Que todos te reconozcan, te alaben. Y que los malos te teman y no se atrevan a delinquir en tú ciudad.

Ese, junto con muchos otros, eran los sueños que tenía el rubio antes de que todo _comenzara._

Antes de que le encerraran y le privaran de su libertad. Antes de que su infancia se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Y es que, cuando paso de ser una persona a ser un _perro_ apenas era un crío que aun sumaba con los dedos y le quedaban mil cosas por aprender. Aquellas verdades universales que todo el mundo conoce a lo largo de los años por la propia experiencia. Esas pequeñas cosas que no te enseñan en el colegio, como que los grandes grupos de música no deberían seguir sacando discos, porque ninguno va a mejorar a los anteriores y lo único que harán es fastidiarla, o que cuando estás deprimido y de pronto suena tú canción favorita olvidas todas tus penas y te pones a cantar y saltar como si tú vida dependiera de ello. Que el transporte público es un asco, y que los domingos son aburridos y deprimentes, porque al día siguiente comienza de nuevo la temida rutina odiada por todos.

No, todo eso no llegó a conocerlo y aquellos sueños que tanto le gustaban desaparecieron por completo, siendo sustituidos por las horribles pesadillas que acechaban en cada una de las cuatro esquinas donde le tenían encerrado.

Pero en ellas no aparecían los temidos monstros que habitan bajo la cama de los niños.

Aparecían _cadenas, golpes, sangre, gritos. _Todo mezclado en una perfecta combinación de imágenes desagradables que le despertaban todas las noches con el corazón a mil por hora y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas. Y para que no le escucharan llorar se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía la cabeza entre ellas, echando de menos al peluche que abrazaba todas las noches mientras dormía.

Pero otras noches las pesadillas le daban un respiro y en vez soñar con cosas horribles que le hacían temblar, soñaba que la puerta de su _celda_ se abría de golpe y en vez de entrar su _dueño_ con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que le daba escalofríos, aparecía un héroe; con la capa ondeando al viento y el traje ajustado con el que se le marcaba todo. Su _salvador_ le sonreía, rompía la cadena de su cuello y lo llevaba lejos de allí, a la libertad.

Y cuando despertaba aún mantenía la sonrisa infantil que creía haber perdido cuando murieron sus padres. Porque esos sueños eran los únicos que le ayudaban a evadirse de la cruda realidad y le hacían ser niño de nuevo.

Pero esa sonrisa desaparecía por completo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría y no había ningún héroe que fuera a salvarlo. Solo aparecía su _dueño_, con un cuenco de comida una vez a la semana. O tal vez entraba con un cuchillo en la mano y un nuevo _encargo_ para él. También algún día podía ir y _sacarlo de paseo_, mostrándolo como si de un trofeo se tratara a los miembros de una nueva mafia que estuviera interesada en hacer tratos con _Hikawa. _Porque Eric era su _perro_ favorito y no dudaba en presumir de él con orgullo, a la vez que explicaba los mejores métodos de adiestramiento para tener un chucho obediente y sumiso.

O quizás, y esto era lo que más temía, podía entrar dando un portazo, acompañado de dos o tres miembros más del grupo. Entonces Eric no podía evitar echarse a temblar porque sabía a qué habían venido. Y daba igual cuanto llorara o suplicara que se detuvieran, porque no lo harían. Tan solo le recriminarían por ser un _perro_ malo por atreverse a quejarse y le golpearían con más fuerza, dejándole marcas que difícilmente sanarían y seguro que permanecerían en su cuerpo durante años, porque nunca llegaron a curarse del todo.

Y era entonces, cuando estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, tumbado sobre un charco de sangre, cuando todos los sueños y fantasías infantiles se derrumbaban cual castillos de naipes; y no podía evitar pensar que ese año Papá Noel no le dejaría ningún regalo debajo del árbol en navidad, porque había sido un _niño malo_ durante todo el año, por _matar_ y hacer daño a otras personas, aunque lo hiciera por obligación.

Que el ratoncito Pérez no le iba a dejar dinero debajo de la almohada cuando se le cayeran los dientes de leche, porque estos no se estaban cayendo de forma _natural_. Si no que cada vez que le golpeaban por portarse mal se caían un par de ellos. Y aunque guardara los dientes, no tenía almohada donde esconderlos y esperar toda la noche a que el ratoncito de los dientes se los llevara.

Y también pensaba, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, que ningún héroe iba a ir a rescatarlo. Porque estaba solo en el mundo y aunque le sacara de allí no tendría a donde regresar.

Ahora esa pequeña y sucia habitación sin ventanas era su hogar y aquel hombre de aspecto peligroso y amenazador que le ató una cadena al cuello y la atornilló muy cerca del suelo era su _dueño_, y si quería seguir con vida debía hacer lo que él le dijera sin rechistar.

Esa era su vida y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando no tuvo más remedio que enterrar bien al fondo del _cajón_ todos los sueños que tenía antes de morir sus padres. Porque ni Papá Noel ni el ratoncito Pérez existen y ningún héroe va a venir a salvarlo. Y mejor darse cuenta de ello ahora, cuando seguía siendo un _niño_ que después, cuando ya fuera demasiado mayor para asimilarlo.

Y fue así como sobrevivió durante todos aquellos años. Con la cabeza gacha, la correa alrededor del cuello y las manos manchadas de sangre; daba igual cuanto se las lavara, el líquido carmesí seguía allí, recordándole que no era más que un perro asesino al que deberían ponerle la inyección letal para que dejara de hacer daño a la gente.

Aun cuando el único que estaba saliendo _herido_ era él, rompiéndose cada día más.

Pero entonces, cuando hacía tiempo que toda esperanza había acabado junto con los sueños y fantasía, y en su interior no quedaba más que una sensación de amargo sabor que le oprimía el pecho y casi no le dejaba respirar, un _héroe _ apareció.

No llegó volando ni trepando por las paredes. Tampoco llevaba un traje especial con una gran inicial en el pecho ni una ridícula capa. Solo apareció y ya. Sin entradas grandiosas ni frases épicas perfectas para la ocasión.

Porque eso a _él_ no le hacía falta.

Al principio Eric no sabía que aquel chico pelirrojo de dulce sonrisa era un _héroe_ ni nada por el estilo. Para el rubio, Fujishima no era más que un tipo raro que le gustaba cuidar perros abandonados y por eso se había hecho _cargo de él_. Por mera lástima, y cuando encontrara a una nueva _mascota_ que cuidar a él le devolvería al asqueroso callejón donde le encontró medio muerto.

Pero fue con el tiempo, con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, con cada mirada, cada gesto, cuando Eric se dio cuenta de que para ser un héroe no hacía falta que te picara una araña o venir de otro planeta. Tampoco era necesario ser expuesto a rayos gamma o beta.

_No._

Porque a Fujishima no le hizo falta utilizar sus súper poderes para salvarle.

Tan solo estuvo con él desde el principio, desde que le recogió aquel día lluvioso de abril de entre las bolsas de basura, hasta cuando se quedaba con él por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas y no podía parar de temblar.

Y no pasó mucho más tiempo cuando Eric supo que Fujishima era su _héroe_. Aquel que había estado esperando toda su vida, mientras se mordía las uñas de las manos y su mente volaba lejos de esas cuatro paredes. Ese _héroe _que aparecía en sus sueños, le sonreía y le decía que tenía derecho a ser salvado por él. Porque no era ningún _perro. _

Era aquella persona que, simplemente, _necesitaba_.

Y es que al final, como en todas las historias clichés de superhéroes, él, la _víctima _salvada por el héroe, no pudo evitar acabar _enamorándose_ de Fujishima.

Aunque de esto,_ quizás_, tardaría un poco más en darse cuenta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueeeeno, y aquí estamos XD Lo primero de todo quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron un review en mi anterior historia de este par y a todos los que lo han leído :D En serio me hace muy feliz saber que os gustó y eso que creía que nadie iba a leerlo. Pero fíjate, hasta lo publicaron en el Facebook de K :) Gracias a ello me entraron muchas más ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos :D

Bueno ahora sí, sobre el fic XD La verdad es que no me ha convencido del todo, creo que el anterior me quedó mucho mejor, pero bueno, al menos salvé la idea principal que tenía al principio de escribirlo :) ¿Qué opináis vosotros? XD

En serio esta pareja me encanta y es una pena que este tan poco _explotada_. No solo en el _fandom_ sino en la propia serie. Me gustaría seguir escribiendo sobre ellos, pero sabemos tan poco que no se muy bien si lo estoy haciendo bien o no. Por ejemplo, no se si Eric llama a Fujishima por su nombre o su apellido...y eso me jode bastante porque me limita a la hora de escribir.

En fin, habrá que esperar a la película y rezar para que salgan algo más de cinco segundos detrás de alguno de los protas ¬¬

Aaah y otra cosa XD Ya tengo una nueva idea para un fic de este par, pero si vosotros tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre que podría escribir no dudéis en decírmelo en los comentarios :D Eso si, lemon no suelo escribir...no se me da bien XDD

Bueno y al fin XDD si os ha gustado dejar un review con críticas constructivas, insultos, ideas, etc XDD

Venga, hasta luego :P


End file.
